Manually operated pump dispensers are typically attached to containers with a liquid. In most circumstances the closure cap is removably attached to the containers to allow the containers to be refilled or replaced. The removable closure caps will also typically include a child resistant or tamper resistant closure, however, with the correct amount of pressure or when pressure is applied to a specific location the tamper resistant closures are configured to be removed from the dispenser. In very few instances is it necessary to have a non-removable closure cap. In this unique instance, the closure cap must be capable of being initially applied and fixed to the dispenser. After being fixed thereto, the closure cap must then be non-removable
Therefore, there is a need over the prior art to an invention that is capable of providing a non-removable closure cap once it is fixed to a dispenser.